


Пустыня

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Тёмная сторона Луны". Старскрим пытается заботиться о кучке спарклингов посреди пустыни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустыня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desert](https://archiveofourown.org/works/228910) by [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/pseuds/hellkitty). 



> Перевод версии 2.0, исправленный и дополненный. Ранний вариант выкладывался на дайри.ру. Разрешение на перевод получено.

Старскрим терпеть не мог ожидание. Оно раздражало его, хуже, чем силикатный песок, попадавший в его сочленения, засорявший его гироскопы, натиравший шатуны в его ногах. Ему казалось, что ожидание растянулось на целую вечность, но Мегатрон всё твердил, что время ещё не пришло. Что терпение необходимо, что они должны всё тщательно спланировать.

Первый план Мегатрона был слишком опрометчив – с момента его освобождения не прошло и часа, он попросту не успел ничего узнать о противнике. И он был переполнен решимостью на сей раз избежать этой ошибки – и теперь они сидели в грязном песке, в бесплодной пустоши, где в дневное время жара опаляла спарклингов, отражаясь бликами от узкой ленты дороги, отмечавшей человеческую транспортную магистраль.

Старскрим так и не привык к ожиданию. Когда он стоял во главе десептиконов, ему никогда не нужно было ждать. Или, по крайней мере, не нужно было ждать сложа руки. На Немезисе всегда находились какие-то дела: анализ данных, составление планов. Немезис был ульем, полным энергии, суеты, несущественных кризисов, требующих его внимания.

Здесь же… было только ожидание. И спарклинги.

Старскрим присел, ныряя под иллюзорную тень от человеческого парашюта, который они закрепили над спарклингами, чтобы хоть как-то защитить их от пылающего полуденного солнца. Раскалённое добела светило полыхало над головой, вырезая тени от предметов, словно лезвиями; вытравливая все цвета из окружающего мира. Внутри, под нейлоном, воздух был тошнотворно зелёным, а края парашюта колыхались из-за воздушного потока, принесённого сюда Старскримом, словно кусочек неба.

Спарклинги заверещали, вяло шевелясь при его появлении. Он нахмурился, сжав ротовые скобы. Они не получали достаточного стимула. В таких условиях у них никогда не разовьётся сознание.

Может, Мегатрон и довольствовался армией безмозглых дронов; Старскрим – нет. Мехи должны были знать, кто они и за что сражаются. Десептиконы были сильны – завоеватели, с достойным прошлым в роли защитников Кибертрона. И Кибертрон ждал их возвращения, как только они вновь обретут возможность его спасти.

Но эти? Они не были завоевателями. Они даже стоять не могли.

Старскрим присел на корточки, аккуратно сгибая двухсуставные ноги, врезаясь длинными когтистыми пальцами в мягкий песок. Несколько спарклингов захныкали, подползая к нему, с жужжанием фокусируя на нём однообразную лиловую оптику. Старскрим взмахнул рукой, длинными когтями выводя в воздухе замысловатый узор, изучая спарклингов – тех немногих, кто проследил за его движением. «Вот», – сказал он, склоняясь ниже и вытягивая руку над их головами. В процессоре всплыли старые протоколы для дронлингов, но здесь не было дрон-мастера, чтобы наладить их развитие, поддерживать их интерес и обработку данных, помочь им стать полноценными мехами, стимулируя новыми впечатлениями и закладывая нужные директивы в их банки памяти. Здесь они лишь… изнемогали от зноя и голодали.

Часть мычаний и попискиваний говорила о том, что спарклинги голодны; движимая жаждой лиловая оптика пыталась сфокусироваться на нём. Человеческое топливо было для них губительно: оно искривляло их металл и деформировало нейроцепи, по мере того как они росли. Поэтому Старскрим давно отсёк эту идею. Сам же он был в состоянии перерабатывать топливо людей – что он и делал, поглощая его целыми галлонами, которые Мегатрон привёз в своём трейлере. Оно было сырым и омерзительным на вкус и обжигало его магистрали, но он пил его и терпел – как и многое другое, что ему приходилось терпеть в этой войне.

И он его пил, чтобы сделать _это_.

Длинный, тонкий коготь резко полоснул вдоль внутренней энергонной магистрали. Энергон плеснул из разреза, изливаясь дождём, словно благословением, на кучку спарклингов. Они беспорядочно потянулись к нему, запрокидывая деформированные личики; некоторые, более сообразительные, слизывали его со своих корпусов и с корпусов соседей.

Но один из них был… апатичен. Он лишь вяло моргнул, когда энергон брызнул ему на лицо, попадая в оптику. Старскрим зашипел. Лучше позволить ему погибнуть. Лучше, в сущности, разорвать его на кусочки и дать другим насытиться его энергоном. Так будет хоть какая-то польза.

Но… его прежняя практичность, твёрдая воля, которая многие тысячелетия поддерживала Немезис в рабочем состоянии, в поисках, в движении, боролась со здравым смыслом. Они нуждались в мехах, в каждом из них. И должен был существовать какой-то способ спасти. Вытянуть шанс. Выцарапать немного надежды из этой песчаной пустоши.

Старскрим непроизвольно зарокотал спинными турбинами от осознания собственной слабости. Мегатрон всегда говорил ему, что он слишком слаб, чтобы быть командующим.

Что ж, возможно, так оно и было. Но он был слишком силён, чтобы позволить другим страдать, когда у него была возможность помочь. Он подхватил вялого спарклинга, раскрывая свою броню, большим пальцем надрезая обнажившуюся магистраль. Если он поест, здесь, купаясь в гудящем излучении камеры Искры Старскрима, у него будет шанс. Это, подумал Старскрим, будет крайней мерой, до которой я снизойду. Если она не сработает, то это существо – это создание – заслуживает смерти.

Рационализация. Он всегда рационализировал потери, составляя планы действий, где смерть была достойна и заслуженна. Он знал, что это было ложью, он пережил достаточно сражений, чтобы знать, что смерть своенравна, а воля к жизни – изменчивая, обманчивая надежда.

«Живи», – отрывисто произнёс он. Это слово вырвалось из его вокалайзера, словно приказ. Если бы это было так просто, Старскрим.

Это вовсе не просто. И никогда не было.

Но спарклинг зашевелился, хватаясь крохотными ручками за массивный затвор камеры Искры и издавая обиженный крик, когда поток энергии заволновался в его слабых, незащищённых системах. И ротик придвинулся к надрезанной магистрали, слизывая сочащиеся капли одну за другой.

Это метафора, подумал он, тяжело опускаясь на песчаную землю, и остальные спарклинги, накормленные и насытившиеся, принялись ползать, исследуя пространство в кольце его вытянутых ног. Это было неким символом – возродить чью-то волю к жизни вот так, будучи порезанным, уязвимым, истекая энергоном. Он обвил длинной ладонью – аккуратно, крайне аккуратно из-за острейших шипов на ней – хрупкое тельце спарклинга. «Живи», – сказал он, на этот раз мягче. С надеждой. С мольбой.

 

Конец 


End file.
